percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
CODC - Introduction to the Contest
INTRODUCTION As an audience of the gods, I am merely a deity with no body – yet my mind and soul has known and witnessed many things from generation to generation. I am an eternal being of the Night; I have lived ever since there was life. And ever since I can remember, there was a competition that I always anticipated with eagerness and that competition is The Centennial Olympian Demigod Competition. '' And know there new 12 faces that I can see, 12 demigods each a child of an Olympian, excluding dear Hera of course. I pity the dear queen of the gods, everyone else around her has a demigod child, even her husband (Well, no shock there). And now, in the realm of the gods, the 12 demigods entered, each wearing the traditional dress code of Ancient Greece but of different colors – the color depended on the godly parent. Today is the first round of the competition, and I am more than glad to be a witness, an audience, yet I can never be a judge. The judges or rather judges – are you – the reader of this tale that I speak of. Let us begin the CONTEST! In a hallowed hall enters thirteen deities of full power – The Olympians (+ Hades). And tagging along them, in far behind, are the demigods – their children. The gods stand in the right and the demigods stand in the left (except Hera). The gods give their blessing to their children, you want to hear or see them? Then we shall… as the gods, each with their pride (their kids), go and sit on their thrones (Note: the gods are in HUMAN size) that have an extra chair and magical pouch (anything can be put inside the pouch how big or small, how many in number or not – anything fits in the pouch, it isn’t called magic pouch without a reason, you know.) '''THRONE #1 – Zeus' “I bless you, my daughter, make me proud!” Zeus beamed while Hera, being Hera, glared at a Confident looking Thalia Grace. “I shall not let you down, Father.” Thalia answered with a proud grin and they started discussing on how to win. THRONE #2 – Poseidon “You can do it, Son. I know you can achieve this goal!” Poseidon tapped Percy on the back. Percy nodded and looked nervous and excited at the same time. THRONE #3 – Hades “You must win, Nico! Or else I might actually summon your sister, Bianca, to do this for you. You shan’t not disappoint me!” Hades growled. Nico trembled at his father’s words but still was able to put up a confident mask, “I am the child of the Underworld, how can I possibly be defeated?” he said. THRONE #4 – Demeter “Win this for me, Katie!” Demeter cheered her daughter on. “Yes, mother.” Katie answered and sighed. THRONE #5 – Ares Ares circled his arms around Clarisse and shouted, “This my gal! Win this for the Century!” and a boom of laughter erupted from the 5th throne. Clarisse can only nod and hope she won’t fail Ares, ever. THRONE #6 – Athena Athena sat calmly on her throne as Annabeth thought of a million possibilities at once. They are truly mother and daughter. THRONE #7 – Apollo “Dad, are you seriously being serious?” Lee asked his father nonchalantly. Apollo nodded with a stern look on his face, “I must look strict for the benefit of the other gods to think I am strict with my children.” That’s when he winked and Lee Fletcher sighed. THRONE #8 – Artemis “You are prepared?” Artemis asked her Lieutenant. Zoe nodded in confidence, “I have served thee for many millennia. I shan’t disappoint me lady.” Artemis nodded with a proud look on her face. THRONE #9 – Hephaestus “You do know what you’re doing, boy?” Hephaestus said. Charles nodded as he played with a metal in his hand, “I guess, Pops.” THRONE #10 – Aphrodite “Silena! Look at your hair, it’s a mess! Let’s fixed it, okay, dear?” Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Silena’s hair went all Smooth and wavy. “OMG, this is amazingly soft!” Silena touched her hair and said, “I am so ready for this competition.” THRONE #11 – Hermes “Luke…” Hermes tried to approach his son and felt guilty. “I know what I’m doing. I won’t disappoint you, Dad. Don’t worry.” Luke said. THRONE #12 – Dionysus Dionysus looked at his son sternly and said, “I did not put you up to this, lad. And I hope you won’t disappoint me.” “Of course not, Father.” Castor smiled. You have heard their words and plans… And we shall begin our contest! λύνα σίλβερ 11:04, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis